Blood Drinker
by NinjagoGirl01
Summary: Hello. I'm Vivian. For hundreds of years, I've been killing the males of a certain bloodline. Can you guess who my next victim is? No? Your loss. Here's a hint. He is annoyed by the blue one. (Rated T because the legend is... Bloody)
1. Chapter 1

Blood Drinker  
Chapter 1

Legend of Blood Drinker states that a young girl was mugged and murdered at midnight by man with hazel eyes and dark hair (it'll make sense later). The mugger thought he was safe. He was wrong. The girl, nothing but a bloody, reincarnated corpse, had followed him. He was looking through the girls things when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and saw nothing. He turned back around and saw... Her...

"I will murder the male descendants of your bloodline until you and your family are no more." She stated. She then took one swipe of his chest and he was dead. She opened up his chest and ripped out his heart. She squeezed it and fresh blood squirted out. She tilted her head up, raised the heart, and drank it dry. Once she did, she looked like she did before she died. She is still after the rest of the descendants of the mugger...

The day was a normal day. Zane made breakfast, The ninja trained, and everyone left when Cole made dinner. As if knowing they were low on food, Zane made a list that night. He was getting ready to leave when Kai stopped him.

"Hey Zane! Where're you going?" Kai asked.

"To the super market." Zane answered.

"I'm coming with you. Nya wants me to leave her alone..." Kai crossed his arms and made an annoyed face. Zane motioned for Kai to follow and they left. Zane searched for the things on the list while Kai dragged behind, thinking about what Jay and Nya were doing without him present.

~With Jay and Nya~

"You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Jay asked.

"Puzzles?" Nya answered.

"Yep!" (I couldn't resist)

~With Kai and Zane~

Seeing as Zane was almost finished, Kai wandered around the aisle they were in looking for something to entertain himself. He stopped when he saw a girl looking at a newspaper. He looked at her the way Jay looks at Nya. She looked up and smiled at him. Zane walked over to Kai.

"Alright Kai. I think I have everything I need." Zane looked up from his list and looked at the girl Kai was looking at.

"You like her, do you not?" Zane asked, startling Kai.

"Well-I-ah... Yes..." Kai admitted in defeat. Zane chuckled.

"Go talk to her. I will be at the checkout area." Zane said. He left and Kai slowly made his way towards the girl. She looked up from the paper she was reading. Kai stopped when they were inches away from each other.

"Hey, I'm Kai."

"Hello Kai, I'm Vivian."

"Could I call you Viv?"

"Sure." Kai looked at the ground, not knowing what to say next. Her short and curly blonde hair, her traditional pink floral-patterned kimono, he was breathless when he looked at her.

"You are Kai Flamely, right?" Viv asked. Kai nodded in return.

"Good." Vivian slashed at Kai's chest but he grabbed her arm before her fingers made contact.

"What the heck are you doing?!"

"Getting my revenge!" She yelled. People in the store started screaming and running for reasons Kai didn't know. Viv almost broke the grip Kai had on her when a silver shuriken pierced her shoulder. She stopped attacking Kai to yank the shuriken out of her shoulder.

"Kai, run!" They ran away as fast as the could and arrive at the bounty fifteen minutes earlier then when they left. They were panting hard. Cole ran out.

"What happened?" He asked. Zane spoke first.

"Vivian Doma. She has returned for her revenge... On-"

"Me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Drinker  
Chapter 2

"Why would this Vivian girl be trying to kill Kai?!" Cole asked. Kai was trying to go through what happened at the store while Zane explained to Cole.

"Vivian was mugged and murdered hundreds of years ago by a... I believe his name was Abraham Flamely. And Vivian vowed to kill every male of his bloodline. And I sense you know who her next victim is." Zane finished. Kai remembered the newspaper at the store.

"That's why everyone freaked out when she started to attack." If he had seen the newspaper, he would have known today was the anniversary of Vivian's death.

"So Kai's a goner. I'll go tell Nya." Cole said. Zane and Kai followed Cole into the game room. There was a puzzle lying on the floor and the TV was turned to the news. Jay and Nya were watching the TV.

"Today one of Ninjagos greatest heroes was attacked by a woman who fit the profile of Vivian Doma, a girl who died a hundred years ago today, who's body was never found. Some people think her murderer buried the body, others think she rose from the grave to kill her murderer." The reporter said.

"If that was you, then wouldn't you have defended better, Kai?" Nya asked. Kai sighed.

"Nya, I was unarmed and my guard was down. Besides, I didn't know the legend." Kai told the younger teen of the group. Nya shuttered at the thought of the legend. Little did the group know, the young female had a secret. And she wasn't planning on revealing it anytime soon.

"So what are we-" the alarm sounded. Nya and the ninja ran to the bridge.

"It's Vivian, and she's NOT happy about Zane saving Kai."

"Well lets go get her!" Cole grabbed Kai by the hood.

"Uh Kai? You're staying." Cole said with a stern face. Kai blinked in disbelief.

"What? Why?!" He asked frantically.

"Because Vivian is after you, Kai." Zane answered, flipping on his hood.

"Well, what if she comes here?!" Kai asked, hoping he could go with them.

"We thought of that. That's why we're leaving Nya here with you." Cole said.

"What?!" Kai was baffled. He was basically being protected by his little sister. And she wasn't objecting!

"Remember Kai, she may not have powers, but she's just as great a warrior as us." Zane added. The white, black, gold, and blue ninja left.

"So Kai, what do you say we do first?"


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Drinker

Chapter 3

"This stinks! Not only do I not get to fight, I'm stuck here with no video games. Why'd you have to break the game station Jay? Why?!" Kai ranted on while Nya watched TV. She flipped the channel to the news.

"Gale Gossip here, I'm on the scene of chaos with the ninja and Vivian Doma, who went missing hundreds of years ago. She's killing dozens and many fear that the ninja are next."

"Wow, she's more vicious then I imagined." Nya said. She feared for Jay and the other three that went with him. Kai felt the same. If his brothers died in the hands of that _thing_ he wouldn't be able to live. He would blame himself for their deaths because she was after him.

"I have to do something Nya! I can't just sit around here while they get their hearts ripped out!" Kai exclaimed.

"Kai, no matter how hard it is, we can't go. We have to follow orders. No matter what..." Nya countered. Kai stormed off to his room

~With the other ninja~

"She's to strong guys! I need help!"

"Hang on Jay!" Running in Jays direction was going to be difficult. The friction between weapons was causing the ground to crack and fall, leaving random holes, some bigger than others. The three who weren't cornered by Vivian hopped along the only remain ground.

Then it happened...

The chain connecting Jays nunchucks broke and he was pierced in the chest. Inches away from his heart.

"No!" Cole, Zane, and Lloyd yelled in unison. Lloyd grabbed Jay. Cole and Zane stood in front of them. Zane threw a shuriken and she caught it.

"Not this time." She smirked and dove for Zane. Inches away from Zane's chest, she was stopped by another sword. One that was glowing red.

"Kai!"

"Zane, Lloyd, take Jay away. We got this." Kai ordered. Zane and Lloyd brought Jay to a safer area.

"Lloyd find me something to stop the bleeding." Lloyd nodded and ran off. Zane took off his hood and put it on Jays chest to stop the blood.

"Do not worry. We won't let you die." He assured Jay. Zane watched Cole and Kai with a worried look on his face.

~With Cole and Kai~

"I swore I would get my revenge. Your family left my family starving. I was the only one who could hold a job and they died. They all died in the streets. I _watched_ them die and I couldn't do anything about it." A single tear rolled down her face. She slashed at Kai again but was met with a burning sensation in her hand. Kai had blocked her attack with his elemental blade. Kai stabbed her arm and the anger he felt made the blade white hot. She screamed and disappeared. The blood left in her place spelled:

"Oyu ilwl gterre twha veoyu eodn"

"What the heck does that say?" Cole asked.

"Take a picture and we'll show it to Zane when we get on the bounty." Kai said. Cole nodded and took out his phone. Cole took the picture and walked over to Zane, Jay, and Lloyd. Kai and Cole helped Jay up and they slowly made their way back to the bounty.

A/N

Can you decode the message? It was hard to write because I kept forgetting letters. I guess I dont have much else to say besides that I'm afraid of ice cream trucks. Wait, what?


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Drinker  
Chapter 4

"Kai! There you are! I've been trying to find-" Nya screamed at what she saw. All of the ninja were scratched and covered in each others blood. Jay was being held up by Cole and Kai. He was clinging to life just barely.

"Set him on the table." Zane ordered.

"Jay!" His eyes were starting to close.

"...Nya..." His voice was weak.

"Don't waist your energy..." Nya told him. She started to tear up.

"Lloyd, go get some water and a rag, Nya get me the first aid kit, quickly." Cole pulled out his phone and remembered the picture.

"Zane, can you look at this real quick?" Cole asked.

"What is it?" Zane asked. His face was stern as he ripped open Jays shirt to see the wound.

"It's a message from Vivian and we can't decode it." He answered. Zane glanced at it then returned focus to Jay.

"It says 'You will regret what you've done'. I'm surprised you and Kai did not catch that, Cole. You two are fairly smart." Cole read the message over and over again and facepalmed himself for not noticing it before.

Lloyd and Nya ran back in with the things Zane asked for and Zane started working quickly. Nya noticed something in Jays pocket.

"What...?" She whispered. She took it out and attempted reading it. She couldn't figure it out.

"Cole? Kai? Do you know what this says?" She asked. It was jumbled up once again. Cole read the message,

"Oyu ntow eb laeb ot phle mhi. Esh enbe opsoidne dan hte loyn awy ot vsae mhi si ot ifhtg em ni mlbio nda nwi."

He slowly decoded it.

"Nya, why couldn't you read that?" Kai asked. Nya looked at the floor.

"Nya, tell me." She sighed. She couldn't keep a secret from her brother forever.

"Kai...I'm...dyslexic..." Kai thought back to their childhood. He remembered when Nya read most of the time she was inside. She was able to read a lot of things, but when it came to unscrambling letters, she was terrible at it. She never thought she'd have to unscramble anything in her life.

"I thought mom and dad told you when they found out but...I guess not."

"I could have helped you, Nya. Did you not think you could ask me for help?" Kai asked.

"I never thought you'd want to help." Nya answered. Kai looked into his sisters eyes.

"Nya your my only sister, of course I'd want to help you."

"I got it!" Cole yelled. Lloyd, Nya, and Kai looked at Cole. Zane glanced up quickly and continued to work on Jays wound.

"It says 'you won't be able to help him. He's poisoned and the only way to save him is to fight me in limbo and win.'" the room fell silent minus the sound of ripping bandages and moving water.

"Kai you can't go. She'll kill you!" Nya pleaded Kai to stay.

"Nya...I want you to be happy. I'm going." Kai replied.

"Kai, Zane, Lloyd, lets go." Cole ordered. Zane told Nya how to care for Jay and stood next to Cole and Lloyd.

"At least come back to me safely, Kai." Nya pleaded. Kai walked past Cole, Lloyd, and Zane.

"I don't know if I can guarantee that." He said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Drinker

Chapter 5

Zane rummaged through Sensei Wu's tea, looking for travelers tea. It was the only way they could get to Vivian. He smiled a small smile when he found it.

"We are ready to go." Zane said, "Remember Nya, you need to change Jays bandages every one and a half hours." Nya nods in return.

"Lets go." Kai says. His hand is grabbed.

"Please...be safe..." Nya begs. Kai looks away briefly.

"I...can try...I can't guarantee I'll make it back though..." Nya looked like she was about to cry. Zane gave Nya a reassuring look.

"Sis...please don't cry..." Kai pleaded. Nya hesitated, but slowly nodded. Kai gave a weak smile and exited the bounty with Cole, Lloyd and Zane.

~Limbo~

"Where are they?!" Vivian yelled. The figure in the fogged, glass cage tried speaking, but it sounded muffled.

"Don't even try speaking, it won't work. Besides, you'll run out of air." The strawberry blonde smirked. The figure looked like he was panicking.

"I wouldn't panic either, you'll run out of air faster." Three shadows walked behind the cage while the figure was desperately trying to calm down.

"How are we going to break this thing?" Kai asked. Zane thought about this.

"I wonder if..." He trailed off and started cutting a hole, big enough for a person to fit through, in the glass.

"You guys are here! Thank the ultimate spinjitzu master!" Jay quietly cried out.

"Your welcome." Lloyd said. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Are you trying to leave with my toy?" The ninja froze. They slowly turned to face her and Jay jumped at her. She easily threw him to the ground.

"Did you really think that would work? I am pure darkness! And I know for a fact that one of you is afraid of the dark." Vivian said, smugly. The ninja looked around at each other, trying to find out if Vivian was telling the truth. They all looks to one, shaking ninja.

A/N

I am SO sorry that this chapter took forever! If its short, I'm sorry for that too. Cliffhanger! Which ninja is afraid of the dark?! Will they defeat Vivian?! Is the next chapter the last?! Okay in stopping that before I sound like Chris from TDAS.

Bye!

NinG out!


End file.
